1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to non-subjective quality analysis of digital content on tabletop devices, and more particularly, to a system and method of non-subjective quality analysis of digital content on tabletop devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electronic tabletop devices allow multiple users to simultaneously interact with digital content and with each other in a digital environment, and have great potential for collaborative interchange between users. For example, in an educational environment, students may use an electronic tabletop device to interact with digital information in a collaborative manner. The overall quality and effectiveness of digital content being presented via an electronic tabletop device is impacted by how well the digital content utilizes the available resources and features of the electronic tabletop device. Evaluating the interaction between users and the digital content displayed on the electronic tabletop device, as well as between users and other users of the electronic tabletop device, can provide insight relating to the quality of the digital content, allowing for improvements to be made to non-effective digital content, and for effective digital content to be used as a model for other digital content.